Green Envy
by Hermione Loves Draco100
Summary: This is a story with a whole mix for a plot...draco/hermione...then ron/hermione...yea, hermione's a hoe, lol. pansy or/draco, kaycee(character put into the story by me)/draco, harry/ginny...anyways...please read! very exciting twists!
1. The Encounter

Summary: Draco and Hermione have always been childhood enemies...until now that is....  
  
Rating: PG-13 - for my language, lol - not in the first chapter, but in coming chapters. lol!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter.even though I would love to own him...or rather him own me *growl* - lol! Anyway, he is J.K. Rowling's. (Damn!) lol  
  
Thanx to: Shaina.for telling me all about this site a year ago and helping me with all the "technical stuff" lol!! And also to Kaycee, for making me start writing a fanfic!!  
  
This Chapter isn't very long.but I purposely made it that way. Chapter Two will be longer. Thanx for reading, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! Review. Tell me what I am doing right, wrong or whatever you think should be included, because this is my first one, and I know that it is not that great! And I am really truly sorry If the text mashes together, I know it is hard to read that way!!  
  
Chapter One: The Encounter  
  
The compartment rattled as the Hogwarts Express rumbled and shook putting Hermione miles and miles away from England, and taking her to her world, her home - Hogwarts. The doors slid open as Harry came trudging in followed closely by Ron. Hermione let out a small gasp, she hardly recognized either of them.  
  
They had changed so much since she last saw them at the beginning of summer. Ron had gotten much taller - he must've been about 6'0 now - and Harry was taller too - at least 5' 11, she thought to herself. She caught Harry's eyes and noticed that both of the boys were gawking at there childhood friend as well. She caught their lingering eyes, and saw that they were staring at her chest. Hermione cleared her throat - "ahem".  
  
"Well, Hello!" she said suddenly. Harry and Ron both burned hot pink with embarrassment. They knew she had caught them. Harry smiled and said, "Hey Hermione. How's was your err... summer?" But no sooner had the words come out of his mouth, the door slid open, and in came the tall, handsome, blond haired git. Pushing Ron out of the way, and sneering at Harry as he passed him, he now stood in front of Hermione.  
  
"Well, well Granger. I think a congratulations is in order." Harry and Ron gave Hermione a puzzled look.  
  
"You know, you being the new Gryffindor Prefect and all...."  
  
"WHAT!" Harry and Ron shouted together.  
  
"Granger...don't tell me you didn't inform Pothead and Weasel. Tisk, tisk, and I thought best friends shared everything with each other..." Turning towards Harry and Ron, he said "..it seems that Granger is moving farther and farther away from you two prats. Always was a smart girl.even for a mudblood."  
  
"GET OUT!" Rang Hermione's voice as she jumped up from her seat. "OUT! OUT!"  
  
"Alright Granger, don't get your undies in a bundle, I'll leave so you and Potty can snuggle up together." With that, he turned and left, and the compartment door snapped shut.  
  
"What was that about?" Harry asked Hermione angrily. But Hermione wasn't paying attention. She was thinking about her first actual encounter with Draco since the school year started, and she couldn't help thinking, how good he looked.  
  
Alright. I know this is a short chapter, but more will be coming soon! And please review! It will help me and give me ideas of what to put into other chapters! 


	2. Lingering Mind

Summary: Draco and Hermione have always been childhood enemies...until now that is....  
  
Rating: PG-13 - for my language, lol - not in the first chapter, but in coming chapters. lol!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, even though I would love to own him...or rather him own me *growl* - lol! Anyway, he is J.K. Rowling's. (Damn!) lol  
  
Thanx to: Shaina for telling me to make chapter two longer, and reformatting and checking the spelling on chapter one!  
  
Ok, I didn't really listen to Shaina. Chapter Two isn't long at all. lol. But I hope you enjoy the chapter all the same! Lol. And Please make sure you review.tell me whether my work is crap or not, and whether I should even bother continuing! Thank you!  
  
Chapter Two: Lingering Mind  
  
As Draco walked down the long corridor leading to his compartment, he was deep in thought. Wow. Granger sure matured over the summer. She actually is...well. beautiful now. He hated himself for thinking this. As he reached his compartment, he quickly changed the look on his face so that it was no longer soft, dreamy, and entranced looking, but hard, stern and a look of importance.  
  
He slid back the door and stepped inside. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Kaycee all eyed him closely. Finally, someone spoke up.  
  
"Where have you been?" Pansy demanded.  
  
"I went to congratulate Hermione.I mean Granger on becoming Gryffindor prefect." Silence followed this. There was a jolt in the compartment as the Hogwarts Express rounded a corner.  
  
"And why would you do a thing like that?" Kaycee snapped, glaring at Draco.  
  
"Father said that to increase my chances of becoming Head Boy, I needed to be nice to everyone. Especially that little Gryffindor Trio. He said if the teachers saw me being extra nice to 'Dumbledore's little pets,' I would be sure to land the position of Head Boy." He smiled as he remembered his father's words.  
  
A chorus of 'Oh's' and 'Brilliant's' could now be heard coming from the compartment. As Pansy started talking to the group, Draco's mind drifted back to Hermione. In fact, his mind lingered on her the rest of the way to Hogwarts. He fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Draco." "Draco," the voice repeated. "DRACO!!" Kaycee screamed as she shook him harder. He awoke at once looking around for the person who had interrupted his peaceful sleep. After a couple of seconds, he rested his cold, gray eyes upon Kaycee.  
  
Glaring at her, he snapped "WHAT?"  
  
"We're here. We've reached Hogwarts," she responded softy and admiringly.  
  
His eyes suddenly were warm and full of laughter. His face softened, and he turned to her and said,  
  
"Thank you for waking me."  
  
Kaycee's face flushed noticeably as she nodded, and ran out of the compartment to catch up with Pansy and the others.  
  
Draco hadn't even noticed that the train had become immobile. After waiting all summer, he was finally home - home to Hogwarts.  
  
OK! PLEASE REVIEW!! THANK YOU!!! 


	3. Growing Affection

Summary: Draco and Hermione have always been childhood enemies...until now that is....but will someone get in the way of their budding relationship? Only time will tell..(he he, I love knowing things the reader doesn't. Yea, I know evil isn't it? LOL!)  
  
Rating: PG - for my language in coming chapters, and for some..err...surprises.lol! But you will have to wait a while until we get to those!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, even though I would love to own him...or rather him own me *growl* - lol! Anyway, he is J.K. Rowling's. (Damn!) she is SOOOOOOOOO Lucky!  
  
Thanx to: Shaina again for retelling me to make chapter three longer, and again to Kaycee for helping me with ideas for later chapters and inspiring me to keep on writing this fic. Read her fic too: The Young and the Dopeless, a Draco Malfoy Story  
  
I listened to Shaina this time.this chapter is much longer! But anyway.on with the story!  
  
Chapter Three: Growing Affection  
  
Hermione stepped into the Great Hall with a smile on her face. She was  
finally with her friends, breathing in the fresh Hogwarts air. She sat  
down at the long Gryffindor House Table - the side facing the Slytherin  
House Table - and Ron and Harry sat down across from her. As Ron and  
Harry argued about which Quidditch team was better, the Chudley Cannons -  
Ron or the Tutshill Tornados - Harry, Hermione looked at the door  
leading in to the Great Hall waiting for Draco to arrive. A few minutes later he did arrive - and to Hermione's dismay surrounded by what looked to her like all of the 6th year Slytherin girls. She watched Kaycee tugging on the robe of his sleeve admiringly, Pansy giggling at everything he said, and what looked like batting her eyelashes at him, and all the other girls where simply doing everything possible to be noticed by him. A loud snort suddenly drew Hermione back to her world. "Could Malfoy be anymore pompous than he already is?" Ron stated to Hermione and Harry. "I mean, blimey, he's surrounded by a load of giggling girls! What could they possibly see in him?" "Money, Good Looking, Plays Quidditch, Intelligent." Hermione found herself saying to them. Harry gave her a questionable look, but Ron looked furious. "That was a rhetorical question Hermione, and since when did you become so interested in defending that blonde scumbag? He's done nothing but torment you all six years you've been here at Hogwarts!" "I know that Ron! I was just answering your question of what the girls might see in him! And puh-leeze! How could you actually think that I have any affection for that.that. God Damned Boastful Git! We have been friends for six years now Ron! I thought you would know me better than that!" The row between Ron and Hermione was cut short - much to Harry's pleasure - because the first years had entered, and the sorting ceremony was going to begin momentarily. And soon enough, this could be heard throughout the Hall: A thousand years or more ago,  
  
When I was newly sewn,  
  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
  
Whose names are still well known:  
  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
  
They hatched a daring plan  
  
to educate young sorcerers  
  
Thus Hogwarts School Began.  
  
Now each of these four founders,  
  
Formed their own house, for each,  
  
Did value different virtues  
  
In the ones they had to teach.  
  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were,  
  
Where they are just and loyal  
  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
  
Would always be the best;  
  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
  
Most worthy of admission;  
  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
  
Loved those of great ambition.  
  
While still alive they did divide  
  
Their favorites from the throng,  
  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
  
When they were dead and gone?  
  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
  
He whipped me off his head  
  
The founders put some brains in me  
  
So I could choose instead!  
  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
  
I've never yet been wrong,  
  
I'll have a look inside your brain  
  
And see where you belong! *interruption to the story by the author* That is the Sorting Hat song from Year 4.sry, I just didn't want anyone to think that I was trying to say that the song was my own creation. *Story may continue now* The sorting ceremony was pretty much the same as it had been the years before.the occasional crys of "GRYFFINDOR" from the sorting hat ringing through the Great Hall and the loud applause from the table as they welcomed their new house mate. As the ceremony ended and the feast began, Harry watched Hermione very closely. When she thought no one was looking, she would take quick glances at the blonde slytherin. It appeared Ron knew her better than anyone thought he did. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo Meanwhile, over at the Slytherin table, Draco was wrapped up in a conversation with Kaycee. "So how are we gonna get points from those ruddy Gryffindors without McGonagall noticing?" Kaycee said rather loudly. So loudly in fact that a whole section of the Slytherin Table overheard what was being said. This was Draco's opportunity. He looked over to the Gryffindor Table at Hermione, and at the exact time he did this, she looked up at him and their eyes met. Draco held his gaze for a moment, and then turned away. There was a certain vibe when he and Hermione looked at each other. When he looked at her hazel, almond shaped eyes, he felt warm inside, and like there was no one else in the room but she and him. He liked that feeling. I have to tell her how I feel, he thought. Not to her face! He was mortified at the idea of it. Potter and Weasely will be with her, and she will definitely think I am a nutter then! Hmm.so how to do it. Draco looked up at the Magical sky overtop of him and suddenly got an idea. At breakfast! The owls came with the mail! I will do it then. "I'm afraid I am a bit tired," Draco lied to his friends. " I think I will go up to bed now." "Oh! Good idea! I'll go with you!" Pansy said, as she started to get up. "No, no, you can stay down here and talk to your friends! You don't seem the least bit tired." "Don't u want company thou - " "No." "Alright then, I'll be up later." "Ok, I'll see you then." God, I didn't know it was that difficult to stop people from following you around here. What happened to privacy? Draco thought bitterly as he entered into the Great Hall and walked toward the dungeons. He got to the stone wall and said "pureblood." The wall parted, and he entered into the slytherin common room. It was deserted. Everyone must still be at the feast. O well, this is the privacy I wanted. Now I can sit down here and write my letter. It's warmer down here anyway.  
  
Draco went up to his dormitory, grabbed parchment, quill, and ink, and sat down into one of the comfy, black, leather armchairs by the fire. He put his ink bottle on the side table next to it, and his parchment right next to the ink bottle. Then he dipped his quill into the ink, and started writing.  
  
Dearest Hermione, I know I haven't been the nicest person to you over the years. In fact, I am well aware that my purpose was the make your life miserable ever since you came to this school. But now I am aware of another emotion that I am feeling. Whenever I look at you Hermione, I get all warm inside, and it's like nothing else matters. It is just us in the room, the world, the universe. I am not sure how you are going to take this, but I hope you take it well. Please owl me back when you get the chance. Love, Draco  
  
Draco looked over his letter, and approved it; then he walked up to the owlery. He beckoned Hades, his owl, from the limb he was perched on and attached the letter to his foot. He was anxious; He didn't think Hermione was going to take the letter well. As he walked out of the owlery, he found himself dreading the coming of the next day. 


	4. Girls Will Gossip

Summary: Draco and Hermione have always been childhood enemies...until now that is....but will someone get in the way of their budding relationship? Only time will tell..(he he, I love knowing things the reader doesn't. Yea, I know evil isn't it? LOL!)  
  
Rating: PG - for my language in coming chapters, and for some..err...surprises.lol! But you will have to wait a while until we get to those!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, even though I would love to own him...or rather him own me *growl* - lol! Anyway, he is J.K. Rowling's. (Damn!) she is SOOOOOOOOO Lucky!  
  
Thanx to: Kaycee for helping me when I had writers block! And for coming up with the title of this chapter, and also coming up with a good plot! And read her fic, it's now called Diary of Draco Malfoy, Not a Boy Not Yet a Prefect. So READ IT!! After you read mine of course. She's in mine, I'm in hers (I'm ashlynn in her story).  
  
Anyway.ONWARD WITH THE STORY!!  
  
Chapter Four: Girls Will Gossip  
  
Hermione was up earlier than the boys as usual. She waited in the common room for them while checking over her Potions Essay for about the fifth time; she wanted to make sure there were absolutely no errors in her essay that Snape could torment her about.  
  
About ten minutes later, Harry and Ron came bustling down the stairs leading to the boy's dormitories. Hermione got up to greet them, and they left the common room together, talking avidly as they went.  
  
As they entered the Great Hall, Hermione felt like someone was watching her. Hermione thought she had an idea of who it might be. She glanced quickly over to the Slytherin Table, skimming it for the blonde wizard, and sure enough, locked eyes with him. He was watching her every move very carefully. This made Hermione nervous. She sat down at the Gryffindor Table, her back towards Draco.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Draco groaned slightly.  
  
Damn! He thought to himself. Now when she gets the letter, I wont be able to see her reaction!  
  
Draco anxiously awaited mail time. He didn't have to wait long. Soon enough, he heard a loud noise from above, looked up and saw hundreds of owls all flying to their destinations.  
  
This is it, Draco thought. It's too late to back out now. What's done is done. I just hope she takes it well!  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Hermione looked up watching all of the owls, and looking for the one carrying her Daily Prophet. But the other owl that soared towards her surprised her. It surprised her very much indeed. It landed right next to the owl carrying the Daily Prophet. As she unattached the letter from the owl, she couldn't help thinking  
  
This looks to me like Draco's owl. Naw, it couldn't be. Why would he be writing to a mudblood like me. But no one else can afford this type of owl.  
  
A squawking owl brought her back from her whirl of thoughts. The daily prophet owl was hooting, and squawking rather loudly. Hermione gasped as she realized why the owl was carrying on like this. She quickly dug into her robes pocket, pulled out a knut, and stuck it in the owl's pouch. The owl dropped the paper, and flew off. She looked around the table. Good. Everyone had taken their attention off of her, and were engrossed in a serious conversation about Quidditch. Hermione took this opportunity to open the letter. She read the letter. She reread it. Then she read it over again. Then she quickly got out of her seat, and ran out of the Great Hall leaving her paper on the table. Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Ginny stopped talking, and looked at the bushy head running towards the entrance hall.  
  
"Wow!" Ron said loudly. "She didn't even read the Daily Prophet yet; this must be serious."  
  
"Not necessarily," Ginny piped up. She is probably just going to the Library like she always does. That's like her little hang out or something."  
  
"Yeah, your probably right Ginny."  
  
Little did they know, they were very very wrong.  
  
Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
O shit. SHIT SHIT SHIT!!! I knew she wasn't going to take it well! Why the fuck did I do that?! She woulda been better off not knowing! I am such an idiot! I love her! Why would I put a thing like this on her!  
  
He too ran out of the Great Hall. He needed to find Hermione. He needed to talk to her. He needed to calm her down. Oh hell, he just needed Hermione. But hmmm.where to go. Well, the obvious of course! The library! He checked the Library. No Hermione. Well, he couldn't check the Gryffindor common room, he was a Slytherin.  
  
Think Draco, think.  
  
He checked the Prefects Common Room. No Hermione. He even went down to the Kitchens because he knew that she liked the elves. No Hermione there either. When Draco was about to give up, he thought about the Owlery.  
  
He ran up to the 5th floor where the Owlery was located, and found Hermione there. He was out of breathe. Breathing heavily, he said:  
  
"You are one hard girl to find."  
  
She laughed, and asked "But how did you know to come here?"  
  
"Well, I'd looked everywhere else!"  
  
Hermione laughed again, a slight more nervous this time.  
  
"Draco," she started.  
  
"Yes Hermione?"  
  
"Did you mean everything that you said in the letter that you wrote me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, Draco, you really like me then?"  
  
"Hermione, I more than like you. I love you."  
  
Before he could say anything else, she had put him into the liplock of his life. He felt his insides melt. This is what he had been waiting for. For Hermione Granger to return his affection. As they pulled away, she smiled at him and said,  
  
"Well I better be going. My friends will be wondering where I went off to so fast."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you around then?"  
  
"Yes. Oh, and before I forget.here's the letter I came up here to send to you."  
  
"Ok. Thanks," he said as she walked out and the door snapped shut. He looked around - a safety precaution even though he knew no one was in the room - and then proceeded to open the letter. As he read it, he smiled. Then, still smiling, he left the Owlery and headed back up to his Dormitory.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Months passed and Hermione and Draco grew even fonder of each other. It was the end of November.December was the Yule Ball. She couldn't wait to go with Draco. She just knew he would ask her. Any day now he would. But he never did.  
  
She had been keeping a diary since October. For the last couple of days, her entries hadn't been very pleasant. They were about her and Draco's relationship. She was no longer feeling that warm glow in her stomach when she saw him. She no longer looked forward to the time when Slytherin quidditch practice ended and she could snuggle with him. Infact, she no longer looked forward to seeing him at all. All of this was put into the diary. She talked about how if her friends were going to stay mad at her - which the certainly were - and all of this for staying with a guy who hasn't even had the courtesy to ask her to the Yule Ball yet? She was risking her friendship for him. Now, he was too of course, but he could make up for the shame with gracing everybody with his good looks and wealth. Hermione couldn't.  
  
She felt like she was trying to hard, and if it was love, why wasn't it just working out on it's own? She put a lot of emotion into her diary, never dreaming that anyone would find out what rested beneath it's red and gold colors.  
  
One night Parvati wasn't hungry. She left the great hall, and while everyone was enjoying their dinner, went up to her dormitory, and sank down onto her soft bed. She looked over at Hermione's trunk. The latch was mistakenly left open.  
  
Hmm. I have always wondered what went on in Hermione's life. Parvati thought to herself. Maybe I will finally get some answers.  
  
And what she got was more than what she had ever hoped for. She had read Hermione's diary. Every dripping detail of it. She was more than pleased. She was ecstatic! Hermione hadn't bothered to lock her diary, because her trunk was always locked. That was until tonight.  
  
Parvati, no longer tired, ran down to the Great hall to inform Padma on the hot gossip she had just found. If you thought Parvati was excited, Padma was that times two.  
  
"I have got to tell someone!" she paused, thinking about who she should tell. "I kno!"  
  
Parvati watched Padma run over to the Slytherin Table. She saw Pansy's eyes widen as Padma whispered into her ear. Then Pansy leaned over and whispered something into Draco's ear. Draco's face went red, and he stormed out of the Great Hall. Hermione, who got worried when she saw Draco headed for the door, was almost on his heels. When they entered the Entrance Hall, Hermione squeaked,  
  
"Draco, what is it? What's wron-  
  
Draco had turned to face her now. She was shocked. She had never seen him this angry in her entire life.  
  
"I know all about you little diary. Everything you ever thought about me that you wrote down I kno."  
  
"But wha - how -  
  
"Parvati read your diary, told Padma, Padma told Pansy, and Pansy told me. Well I am glad I finally know the way you truly feel about me. And soon the whole school will know as well."  
  
"What? That can't be true Draco, this school is huge!"  
  
"Hermione.Girls will gossip. As soon as you get back in there, everyone will already know. I guarantee you that. You know, I really loved you. It will take me a while to get over this. But bruises eventually heal."  
  
"What are you trying to say Draco?"  
  
"Hermione, you know exactly what I am trying to say. It's over between us."  
  
And with that said, he departed from her, leaving her sulking in the middle of the Entrance hall. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Ok, I hope you liked this chapter! So far, this one has been my favorite chapter to write! So I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I am not putting up chapter five until I get at least 4 more reviews! So readers of this fanfic.get your friends to read and review or something if you want to read chapter five! 


End file.
